This invention relates to cylinder blocks for internal combustion engines having reciprocating pistons which are provided with cooling chambers and oil compartments adjacent to the pistons.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 21 40 377 discloses a one-piece cylinder block which has a cooling jacket surrounding the cylinders and lubricant reservoir lateral thereto. A disadvantage of that design is its production cost, since its manufacture requires the use of cores for the closed coolant and lubricant chambers.
German Patent No. 12 10 248 and European Patent No. 0 227 383 A2 disclose a cylinder block with a cooling jacket which is formed by providing a cylinder head inserted into an upwardly open crankcase section with a gap between the outer wall of the cylinder head and the adjacent wall of the crankcase section to provide a cooling space. In these cases the cylinders are part of a cylinder head which also has the gas exchange passages for the engine but has no oil compartment.